1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a ball scarf. More particularly, the present invention relates to an accessory for fans of a ball game which is designed to encourage the fan's team and create a festive atmosphere.
2. Description of Related Art
Traditional scarves offer the feature of being merely dyed and printed with a bail club's colors. They have been on the market for a number of years and do not offer or represent any great interest.
FR-A-247 995 describes a scarf having a pocket at each end. The pockets are designed to accommodate the fan's hands. There is no suggestion that these pockets are inflatable.